


Blond

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Names, Banter, Bottom Harry, Cars, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco is a little shit, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Mpreg, Rain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry. For the hundred and fifth time. We are not naming our child Bob. I detest that name. Where on earth did you even get it from?” Draco groaned loudly, what Draco didn’t know was that Harry had only suggested it as joke. But annoying his partner was a hell of a lot funnier than telling him the truth.</p><p>“How about Dick?” Harry suggested offhandedly, he was curious to see if Draco would take offence to that name too.</p><p>“Merlin. What am I going to do with you?” Draco growled, “Is Dick even a name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really comfortable with writing Mpregs. But it's Harry Potter and magic exists, so why not?
> 
> Also, I'm still not used to writing for the Harry Potter fandom so please be easy on me.

The whole thing was bizarre. Their relationship started when Harry had been stuck at a bus stop during a heavy downpour. When everything seemed to be going well, life liked to throw curve balls at him. He didn’t manage to avoid getting soaked. Draco had been driving by and noticed that Harry was sat at the bus stop looking like a drowned cat. And surprisingly enough the blond stopped and let Harry ruin the interior of his car.  
“Do I even need to ask?” Draco frowned, looking Harry up and down. The main thing that bothered Harry was that Draco had a car. The blond was so against Muggles and everything Muggle, so it didn’t make any sense. The other odd thing was that Draco was actually willing to help him out. They weren’t even friends.

“No.” Harry sighed. To think that that would be the first conversation that they would have after two years apart.

Harry wasn’t sure how it turned into this. They ended up dating and decided on children. Via potions. So Harry was currently heavily pregnant, he didn’t even think he could pass it off as gaining an extreme amount of weight.  
“You know he’s going to blond.” Draco stated, over his cup of tea. Harry stared at him incredulously as he drank his decaffeinated tea. Draco had refused to allow him to drink normal tea, which didn’t make the much sense considering the fact that tea wasn’t even that caffeinated to begin with.

“Draco. Genetics don’t work like that.” Harry started, “He’s more likely to have dark hair. Not blond.”

“We’re wizards Harry. Our genetics don’t quite work the same as Muggle genetics.” Draco snorted.

“Why don’t we make a bet then.” Harry challenged, “If he does turn out to be blond, I’ll let you call him Scorpius. If not, we’ll decide on another name.”

“What’s wrong with the name Scorpius?” Draco frowned, Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You want to name our child after a constellation. And you’re named after a constellation.” Harry smiled, “Maybe we should go for something more original.”

“Harry. For the hundred and fifth time. We are not naming our child Bob. I detest that name. Where on earth did you even get it from?” Draco groaned loudly, what Draco didn’t know was that Harry had only suggested it as joke. But annoying his partner was a hell of a lot funnier than telling him the truth.

“How about Dick?” Harry suggested offhandedly, he was curious to see if Draco would take offence to that name too.

“Merlin. What am I going to do with you?” Draco growled, “Is Dick even a name?”

“Yeah. It’s short for Richard.” Harry grinned, oh he was going to have fun with this.

“How on earth does one get Dick from Richard?” Draco questioned aloud, not really looking for an answer. Harry snickered slightly, before kissing Draco.

“How about James?” Harry asked curiously, he had always wanted to call one of his children James.

“I like James.” Draco agreed, “I guess we could name our next child James.”

“You forget that this child’s name hasn’t been completely decided yet. It’s not definite that he’ll be called Scorpius.” Harry laughed, earning a hard kick from the baby, “What is with you Malfoys in kicking me.”

“That child is a Potter.” Draco smiled, “And I guess he’s already accepted his fate as a Scorpius. You’re now the only one who disagrees with the name.”

“I don’t disagree with it.” Harry complained, “I just never imagined having a kid called Scorpius.”

“So I’m guessing that you imagined being in a relationship with me?” Draco teased, “Having my children?”

“Ha-ha. Very funny. I get your point.” Harry groaned, “And you’re carrying the next one.”

“Why not.” Draco voiced, “I’ll carry the next one.”

“I look forward to it.” Harry beamed, “Now do I get my foot massage?”

“Of course, darling.” Draco said, the blond then went on to giving Harry an amazing foot massage.

 **A Few Weeks Later.**  
Harry stared at the new baby in his arms. The child was a mixture of him and Draco, as Draco said, the baby had tuffs of blond hair on his head. And Harry couldn’t help but stare at him in awe.  
“I told you he’d be blond.” Draco smiled, kissing Harry softly. The brunette had thought that it would feel weird to start a family with Draco, but it didn’t. It felt right.

“Scorpius Potter.” Harry voiced, “It doesn’t actually sound as bad as I thought it would.”

“He’s going to have your eyes.” Draco announced.

“Seriously. Are we doing this again?” Harry frowned.

“Just thought you should know.” Draco grinned, in turn making Harry roll his eyes.

“I swear that if you’re doing some sort of witchcraft to find this out. I am going to throttle you.” Harry sighed loudly.

“I’m just good at guessing.” Draco shrugged, “And you love me too much to throttle me.”

“I do love you too much to throttle you.” Harry laughed, “But don’t complain when you wake up with pink hair one day.”

“I think I’d look rather dashing with pink hair.” Draco stated proudly.

“Let’s see if you look dashing with no hair.” Harry suggested, the look of horror on Draco’s face was worth it.

“You wouldn’t be so evil.”

“Try me.”

** Fin **


End file.
